XY002: Lumiose City Pursuit!
|season = Pokémon the Series: XY |songs = Pokémon Theme Song (XY) |guest = Professor Sycamore, Blaziken Mask |machars = Ash Ketchum, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie |rchars = Jessie, James, Grace, Officer Jenny (Kalos version) |michars = Lumiose City Citizens |pchars = Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Professor Sycamore's Garchomp, Ash's Froakie, Grace's Rhyhorn, Grace's Fletchling, Mega Blaziken (Caped trainers) |local = Lumiose City, Vaniville Town |major = Ash meets Professor Sycamore. Ash captures a Froakie. |songs2 = Pokémon Theme Song (XY) |b1 = |b2 = |b3 = |b4 = |b5 = |b6 = |b7 = |b8 = |b9 = }} is the second episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. It was aired on October 17, 2013 in Japan, and in United States on October 19, 2013 as a special preview and January 25, 2014 in sequence. Episode Plot Serena, a young girl from Vaniville Town, is learning how to ride her mother's Rhyhorn. Her mother gives her pointers , but unfortunatly, she ends up getting thrown off, getting scratches on her face when she lands. She claims to hate the training soon after. Meanwhile, in Lumiose City, Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie run as fast as they can to Professor Sycamore's lab with the injured Froakie. Team Rocket, who got blasted off into a tree, notice Ash and his friends arrive at the lab and plot to steal the Pokémon there, but fall off the branch thanks to Wobbuffet. Once there, Ash and Bonnie are greeted by The professor himself, who apparently woke up from a nap. He suddenly notices Froakie and calls for Sophie, his assistant. He says that it's trainer had been in contact. Once Sophie arrives, she takes it to get treated. After that he claims that Froakie's trainer called him and wished to give up Froakie. Clemont arrived soon after. Froakie was placed in a healing chamber and was being treated. Professor Sycamore reassures Ash and co that Froakie will be fine because Sophie is his best assistant. After that, Professor sycamore introduces himself to Ash and co. and they do the same, and Clemont is honored to meet him. Ash explains that he and Pikachu just got to Lumiose City from Pallet Town. The professor thanks Ash for saving Froakie, but Ash tellh him it saved him, Clemont and Bonnie, but wonders why Froakie's old trainer would give it up. The professor tells them it's his responsibility to give new Pokémon to New Trainers and Froakie is one of those Pokémon but that Froakie doesn't listen to it's trainer during battle, and often runs away from trainers it doesn't like. This particular trainer is also just one of many other trainers that have returned the troublesome water Pokémon back to Sycamore. Ash is shocked to learn that more than one trainer has given up Froakie, but the professor says that there has to be a reason Froakie acts this way. Bonnie thinks that Froakie has had a hard life and Clemont has heard rumors about a trainer's first pokemon, but thought they were absurd so he didn't believe them. Ash and company soon meet Garchomp, a Pokémon that lives at the lab. Sycamore says that Garchomp "has a good heart". Garchomp was worried about Froakie but the professor reassures it that Froakie will be fine and can thank Ash and his friends for helping it. Ash reassures Garchomp that Froakie will be fine, and pets Garchomp and Bonnie pets Garchomp too. Clemont wonders abut Sycamore's research on Pokémon evolution and he shows them to where other Pokémon are and has Cosette, his other assistant look after Garchomp. Ash stays to look after Froakie and thanks it for saving him and Pikachu because it cared about them and that he would love to have a Pokémon just like it and that it's the best. Professor Sycamore later brings Clemont, and Bonnie to the greenhouse that is home to many Pokémon like Zigzagoon and Azurill. Ash arrives later and tells Clemont Froakie is fine. Sycamore explains that he is studying Mega Evolution, a new type of evolution available to many fully evolved Pokémon. The mechanics are still a mystery to him but two key factors are that it requires a strong bond between trainer and Pokémon and a special stone, and that it changes back after Mega Evolving. Jessie, James, and Meowth hear Sycamore from the roof of the greenhouse, and hatch a scheme. They disguise as scientists and enter the lab. Sophie confronts Team Rocket. Meanwhile, Froakie is fully healed and decides to investigate. They claim to be of service to Sycamore, Cosette and Garchomp arrive soon after, while Sophie claims she had not heard any of this, and Cosette leaves to get Sycamore. Froakie soon enters and quickly sees through Team Rocket's disguise. James tries to latch a mechanism around Froakie's neck, hoping to control it but Garchomp intercepts and it is latched to it's neck. James takes control of Garchomp and orders it to come with them. Froakie tries to get the collar off but fails and Garchomp screams so loud everyone in the lab can hear it, so they check out what's happening. Garchomp tries everything to get the collar off but when it bashes the back, the collar malfunctions. James tries to regain control but it's no use. The others soon arrive. Sophie explains that The scientists were behind this and Sycamore demands to know who they are and Team Rocket gladly obliges. Ash gives an explanation as to who they are and as they boast, Garchomp fires a Hyper Beam sending Team Rocket blasting off. However, Garchomp is still suffering. Clemont notices the collar around Garchomp's neck. Sycamore confirms it and Sophie explains that it came from Team Rocket and that it jumped in to save Froakie. The enraged Pokémon to escape the lab. Ash senses that Garchomp is in a lot of pain, and Bonnie becomes frightened. Ash and Pikachu decide to go after Garchomp. Sycamore has Sophie check the other Pokémon in the lab to see if they're all right. Clemont and Bonnie decide to help Ash. Froakie decides to help Ash as well and they go off to find Garchomp. At sunset, Garchomp fires Hyper Beam as it flies around the city. Officer Jenny declares a state of emergency and orders citizens to evacuate immediately. Garchomp's rampage is being broadcasted live on television courtesy of a few reporters and one of them claims it is flying toward Prism Tower. It fires a Hyper beam at the helicopter. The reporter claims that the Garchomp is extremely agitated. Serena's mother is watching the events on TV. She wanted Serena to see it. Serena was still mad due to the bruises on her face. She sees it and wonders if it is a movie, but her mother tells her it's real and live from Lumiose city and something awful is going on. Ash and friends arrive at Prism Tower and try to find a way to get to Garchomp. Clemont tells him it's dangerous but Ash tells him Garchomp is the one in danger and he has to find a way to get the collar off. Clemont helps Ash access a staircase at the back of Prism Tower, and he uses his Clemontic Gear's Aipom Arm to access the entrance. Once inside, one of Garchomp's stray Hyper Beams separate Clemont and Bonnie from Ash, Pikachu, and Froakie. Outside, Sycamore apologizes to Officer Jenny for the trouble. Soon a citizen spots Ash who attempts to negotiate with Garchomp, but it fires a Hyper Beam. On the ground, Bonnie wonders if Ash is all right. Ash tries to reason with Garchomp and have it calm down. The reporter records the events. In Vaniville Town, Serena's Mother wonders if the boy on tv is Garchomp's trainer and Serena watches in awe. The enraged Pokémon flies up to the highest platform of Prism Tower, and Ash climbs up a ladder to meet Garchomp face to face. Bonnie is impressed with how brave Ash is when it comes to saving Pokémon. Clemont remembers back to when Ash saved Pikachu and Froakie and decides he needs to get up there. He moves a piece of debris out of the way and takes Bonnie with him through a small opening. Ash reaches the top of the tower and once again attempts to talk to Garchomp. Serena watches nervously. Garchomp attacks and Pikachu tries to retaliate but Ash orders him not to. Clemont and Bonne arrive and see Ash at the top. Ash tries to reason with Garchomp and convince it that he's trying to help. Everyone is surprised to see this. Garchomp breaks out of it's rage for a split second before unleashing it's fury again. However, does not notice that it's about to fall off the tower. Froakie steps in and uses it's sticky frubbles to bind Garchomp's feet to the platform. Ash and Pikachu agree that the collar must be destroyed. Ash grabs Garchomp, allowing Pikachu to use Iron Tail and shatter the collar. Once freed, Garchomp collapses in a tired state, and as Pikachu and Froakie are making their way to Ash, the platform under Pikachu crumbles. Ash dives after his partner, much to the dismay of Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, and Sycamore. Ash manages to grab Pikachu and they are both grabbed in mid-air by a ball of fire, much to everyone's surprise. Ash sees that it's the Mega Blaziken he saw before, and is safety escorted to the ground by the Pokémon. Mega Blaziken jumps away. Bonnie, Clemont, Garchomp and Froakie are relieved to see Ash and Pikachu are okay. Ash tells Sycamore that Garchomp is all right. Sycamore tells him that Officer Jenny is going up to get Garchomp and Froakie. The Mega Blaziken joins it's trainer, a masked man, and turns back into a normal Blaziken and the two jump off. Sycamore explains that it was Blaziken's Mega Evolution, Mega Blaziken, a new research topic. Ash yells after Blaziken, thanking the Mega Pokémon for it's help. Serena is relived that Ash is okay. She sees him thinks it couldn't be someone she knew. The next day, Sycamore gives Ash his Kalos Pokédex and Ash and friends thank him for staying the night. Ash is also greeted by Froakie, who wishes to come with him on his journey. Ash accepts Froakie into his team, earning him his first Pokémon in Kalos. The episode ends with Serena feeding Rhyhorn and remembering a younger version of Ash that she believes is the same boy she saw on TV. Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshifumi Sueda Category:Episodes directed by Masakatsu Iijima Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Debuts ;Human *Professor Sycamore *Sophie *Blaziken Mask *Officer Jenny (Kalos) *Ash's Froakie Trivia *Serena sees Ash on television and recognizes him as someone she knows and her flashback reveals she knew Ash before he became a trainer. *"Who's that Pokemon?": Froakie (US) *"Pokemon Quiz": Froakie (JP) Mistakes TBA Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshifumi Sueda Category:Episodes directed by Masakatsu Iijima Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura